Number-one singles in the Big Top 40 Show
2009 *14 June: "When Love Takes Over" by David Guetta featuring Kelly Rowland (French/American) *21 June: "When Love Takes Over" by David Guetta featuring Kelly Rowland (French/American) *28 June: "Man in the Mirror" by Michael Jackson (American) *5 July: "Evacuate the Dancefloor" by Cascada (German) *12 July: "Beat Again" by JLS (British) *19 July: "Beat Again" by JLS (British) *26 July: "I Gotta Feeling" by The Black Eyed Peas (American) *2 August: "I Gotta Feeling" by The Black Eyed Peas (American) *9 August: "I Gotta Feeling" by The Black Eyed Peas (American) *16 August: "Sexy Bitch" (censored title "Sexy Chick" by David Guetta featuring Akon (French/American/Senegalese) *23 August: "Sexy Bitch" (censored title "Sexy Chick" by David Guetta featuring Akon (French/American/Senegalese) *30 August: "Holiday" by Dizzee Rascal featuring Chrome (British) *6 September: "Run This Town" by Jay Z featuring Rihanna and Kanye West (American/Barbadian) *13 September: "Run This Town" by Jay Z featuring Rihanna and Kanye West (American/Barbadian) *20 September: "Break Your Heart" by Taio Cruz (British) *27 September: "Break Your Heart" by Taio Cruz (British) *4 October: "Oopsy Daisy" by Chipmunk (British) *11 October: "Bad Boys" by Alexandra Burke (British) *18 October: "Fight for This Love" by Cheryl Cole (British) *25 October: "Fight for This Love" by Cheryl Cole (British) *1 November: "Everybody in Love" by JLS (British) *8 November: "Everybody in Love" by JLS (British) *15 November: "Meet Me Halfway" by The Black Eyed Peas (American) *22 November: "Whatcha Say" by Jason Derulo (American) *29 November: "Meet Me Halfway" by The Black Eyed Peas (American) *6 December: "Russian Roulette" by Rihanna (Barbadian) *13 December: "Bad Romance" by Lady Gaga (American) *20 December: "Killing in the Name" by Rage Against the Machine (American) *27 December: "Bad Romance" by Lady Gaga (American) 2010 *3 January: "Riverside (Let's Go!)" by Sidney Samson featuring Wizard Sleeve (Dutch/American) *10 January: "Replay" by Iyaz (British Virgin) *17 January: "Replay" by Iyaz (British Virgin) *24 January: "Fireflies" by Owl City (American) *31 January: "Fireflies" by Owl City (American) *7 February: "Everybody Hurts" by Helping Haiti (British/American) *14 February: "Everybody Hurts" by Helping Haiti (British/American) *21 February: "You Got the Dirtee Love" by Florence + the Machine and Dizzee Rascal (British) *28 February: "In My Head" by Jason Derulo (American) *7 March: "Pass Out" by Tinie Tempah featuring Labrinth (British) *14 March: "Pass Out" by Tinie Tempah featuring Labrinth (British) *21 March: "Pass Out" by Tinie Tempah featuring Labrinth (British) *28 March: "Telephone" by Lady Gaga and Beyoncé (American) *4 April: "This Ain't a Love Song" by Scouting for Girls (British) *11 April: "This Ain't a Love Song" by Scouting for Girls (British) *18 April: "OMG" by Usher featuring will.i.am (American) *25 April: "OMG" by Usher featuring will.i.am (American) *2 May: "Good Time" by Roll Deep featuring Jodie Connor (British) *9 May: "Good Time" by Roll Deep featuring Jodie Connor (British) *16 May: "Nothin' on You" by B.o.B featuring Bruno Mars (American) *23 May: "Nothin' on You" by B.o.B featuring Bruno Mars (American) *30 May: "Nothin' on You" by B.o.B featuring Bruno Mars (American) *6 June: "Frisky" by Tinie Tempah featuring Labrinth (British) *13 June: "Shout" by Shout for England featuring James Corden and Dizzee Rascal (British) *20 June: "California Gurls" by Katy Perry featuring Snoop Dogg (American) *27 June: "California Gurls" by Katy Perry featuring Snoop Dogg (American) *4 July: "The Club is Alive" by JLS (British) *11 July: "Airplanes" by B.o.B. featuring Hayley Williams (American) *18 July: "We Speak No Americano" by Yolanda Be Cool and DCUP (Australian) *25 July: "We Speak No Americano" by Yolanda Be Cool and DCUP (Australian) *1 August: "Club Can't Handle Me" by Flo Rida featuring David Guetta and Nicole Scherzinger (American/French) *8 August: "Club Can't Handle Me" by Flo Rida featuring David Guetta and Nicole Scherzinger (American/French) *15 August: "Club Can't Handle Me" by Flo Rida featuring David Guetta and Nicole Scherzinger (American/French) *22 August: "Dynamite" by Taio Cruz (British) *29 August: "Please Don't Let Me Go" by Olly Murs (British) *5 September: "Please Don't Let Me Go" by Olly Murs (British) *12 September: "Start Without You" by Alexandra Burke featuring Laza Morgan (British/American) *19 September: "Teenage Dream" by Katy Perry (American) *26 September: "Written in the Stars" by Tinie Tempah featuring Eric Turner (British/American) *3 October: "Written in the Stars" by Tinie Tempah featuring Eric Turner (British/American) *10 October: "Just the Way You Are" by Bruno Mars (American) *17 October: "Just the Way You Are" by Bruno Mars (American) *24 October: "Promise This" by Cheryl Cole (British) *31 October: "Only Girl (In the World)" by Rihanna (Barbadian) *7 November: "Only Girl (In the World)" by Rihanna (Barbadian) *14 November: "Only Girl (In the World)" by Rihanna (Barbadian) *21 November: "Your Song" by Ellie Goulding (British) *28 November: "Your Song" by Ellie Goulding (British) *5 December: "Your Song" by Ellie Goulding (British) *12 December: "What's My Name?" by Rihanna featuring Drake (Barbadian/Canadian) *19 December: "When We Collide" by Matt Cardle (British) *26 December: "When We Collide" by Matt Cardle (British) 2011 2012 2013 2014 2015 2016 2017 2018 Source * https://www.bigtop40.com/charts/ * https://www.bigtop40.com/charts/number-one-singles/